priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Get Over Dress-code
Get Over Dress-code is a song sung by Dressing Pafé in Episode 189. History TBA Performers *Dressing Pafé - (Episode 189) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Massugu tsudzuku rēru wa kitto tetsu no yō ni tsuyoi katai ishi! Express Heart Beat! Koechaebaī "Kore ga doreshi kōdo!" (Do it, now!) Deatta hi kara (Run for jump!) Hashitte kita yo (Get over!) Ichibyō igo no mirai e (Do it, now!) Don'na jikan mo (Go for it!) Shōri tte shunkan ni tsudzuiteiru tte shinjiteiru (Do it, now!) Don'na jikan mo (Go for it!) Shōri tte shunkan ni tsudzuite iru nda Express Heart Beat! Rock'n Roll Power de Dressing pāfekuto! |-| Kanji= 真っ直ぐ続くレールはきっと鉄の様に強い固いイシ！ 猛SpeedのExpress Heart Beat！ 常勝無敗ってわけじゃない　だけど負けなんて認めないっ！ そのたんびにテンションRe-MAX！ 定石ってDress-codeはとっくに破っちゃった 神がライバルだって？越えちゃえばいいっ 最強って終着駅(ゴール)にNon-Stop 「これがドレシコード！」 (Do it, now！)　出会った日から (Run for jump！)　走ってきたよ (Get over！)　1秒イゴの未来へ (Do it, now！)　どんな時間も (Go for it！)　勝利って瞬間に続いているって信じている (Do it, now！)　どんな時間も (Go for it！)　勝利って瞬間に続いているんだExpress Heart Beat！ Rock'n Roll PowerでDressing　パーフェクト！ |-| English= A rail stretching forward, straight as an arrow Must have a spirit strong as iron Our express heartbeats live in that fast lane We’re no undefeated champions But we’re not gonna accept losing And every time, it’s tension re-max We’ve long since smashed That everyday dress code If our rivals are divine We’ll just surpass them We’re headed non-stop for supremacy, our goal at the end of the line That’s the DoReShi Code! (Do it now!) Since the day we met (Go and jump!) We’ve been running all the way (Get over it!) To the next second in the future (Do it now!) No matter when (Go for it!) We believed The moment of victory would live on inside us (Do it now!) No matter when (Go for it!) The moment of victory will live on inside us In our express heartbeats With the power of rock ’n’ roll, we’re Dressing Perfect! Full Version Rōmaji= Massugu tsudzuku rēru wa kitto tetsu no yō ni tsuyoi katai ishi! Express Heart Beat! Koechaebaī "Kore ga doreshi kōdo!" (Do it, now!) Deatta hi kara (Run for jump!) Hashitte kita yo (Get over!) Ichibyō igo no mirai e (Do it, now!) Don'na jikan mo (Go for it!) Shōri tte shunkan ni tsudzuiteiru tte shinjiteiru Haruka kanata... (shoshi kantetsu)! Dokidoki no rizumu kasanatte Yume wa kanau, kanau ni kimatteru! takumashiku hokorashiku Sing and Dance! "Kore ga doreshi kōdo!" (Do it, now!) Gashin shōtan × 'God Scene Show' Turn (Run for jump!) Hashitte iku yo (Get over!) Don'na eki -sutēji- e datte ikeru! (Do it, now!) Osore nante nai (Go for it!) Yūgenjikkō Let's go! Rock'n Roll Power de Dressing pāfekuto! Here We Go! (Get Over Dress-CODE) (Revolution) noroshi wo agete Let's Shout! Always... kitto miseru pāfekuto☆raibu! (Do it, now!) Get Over Dress-CODE (Run for jump!) Genkai mo koechau (Change my world!) Tsuyoku naru tte... sense of wonder! (Do it, now!) Deatta nakama (Run for jump!) Hashitte iku yo (Get over!) Zutto tōku no mirai e (Do it, now!) Don'na jikan mo (Go for it!) Shōri tte shunkan ni tsudzuite iru nda Express Heart Beat! Rock'n Roll Power de Dressing pāfekuto! |-| Kanji= 真っ直ぐ続くレールはきっと鉄の様に強い固いイシ！ 猛SpeedのExpress Heart Beat！ 常勝無敗ってわけじゃない　だけど負けなんて認めないっ！ そのたんびにテンションRe-MAX！ 定石ってDress-codeはとっくに破っちゃった 神がライバルだって？越えちゃえばいいっ 最強って終着駅(ゴール)にNon-Stop 「これがドレシコード！」 (Do it, now！)　出会った日から (Run for jump！)　走ってきたよ (Get over！)　1秒イゴの未来へ (Do it, now！)　どんな時間も (Go for it！)　勝利って瞬間に続いているって信じている ワガママでいい！貫きたい！自分で決めた道を行こう 遥か彼方…初志貫徹(しょしかんてつ)！ ドキドキのリズム重なって熱い想いが歌い出す 夢は叶う、叶うに決まってる！ 強敵がいなかったら強くなれっこないねっ！！ もっと切磋琢磨、逞しく誇らしくSing and Dance！ 「これがドレシコード！」 (Do it, now！)　臥薪嘗胆×'God Scene Show'Turn (Run for jump！)　走っていくよ (Get over！)　どんな駅-ステージ-へだって行ける！ (Do it, now！)　怖れなんてない (Go for it！)　有言実行Let's go！ Rock'n Roll PowerでDressing　パーフェクト！ 降り注ぐTear Drop Rain　突き抜けるRunaway Train Here We Go！(Get Over Dress-CODE)　絶対止まらない！ 革命の(Revolution)　狼煙をあげてLet's Shout！ Always…きっと魅せるパーフェクト☆ライブ！ (Do it, now！) Get Over Dress-CODE (Run for jump！)　限界も越えちゃう (Change my world！)　強くなるって…Sense of wonder！ (Do it, now！)　出会った仲間 (Run for jump！)　走っていくよ (Get over！)　ずっと遠くの未来へ (Do it, now！)　どんな時間も (Go for it！)　勝利って瞬間に続いているんだExpress Heart Beat！ Rock'n Roll PowerでDressing　パーフェクト！ |-| English= A rail stretching forward, straight as an arrow Must have a spirit strong as iron Our express heartbeats live in that fast lane We’re no undefeated champions But we’re not gonna accept losing And every time, it’s tension re-max We’ve long since smashed That everyday dress code If our rivals are divine We’ll just surpass them We’re headed non-stop for supremacy, our goal at the end of the line That’s the DoReShi (Dress) Code! (Do it now!) Since the day we met (Go and jump!) We’ve been running all the way (Get over it!) To the next second in the future (Do it now!) No matter when (Go for it!) We believed The moment of victory would live on inside us Its ok to be little selfish! We need to keep moving! This is the path we chose for ourselves A long way to go...Go through in the first stance! A heart-throbbing rhythm overlaps the hot feelings that sing out Dreams do come true! And we vow to fulfill ours! If we never had rivals, we couldn't ever become strong Let's get more competitive, and sing and dance with all our pride! That is the DoReShi (Dress) Code! (Do it now!) Going through the God Scene Show Turn challenge! (Run for jump!)We are going to run! (Get Over!) You can go on any stage that you wish! (Do it now!)There is no hesitation (Go for it!)We're carrying out our promise,let's go! With the power of rock ’n’ roll, we’re Dressing Perfect! With the falling Tear Drop Rain With the runaway train going through! Here we go! (Get Over Dress-Code) There’s no way we can be stopped! Its a revolution! (Revolution) Raising the smoke, Let’s Shout! Always.. We’ll always show you the perfect☆live! (Do it now!) Get Over Dress-CODE (Run for Jump) Let’s overcome our limits! (Change my world)My sense of wonder is getting stronger! (Do it now!) All the friends that we’ve met (Run for Jump!)Run alongside us (Go for it!)Forever towards the far future (Do it now!)During any time (Go for it!)Victory follows that Express-Heart Beat moment With the power of rock ’n’ roll, we’re Dressing Perfect! Audio Trivia * This is the first song introduced in Idol Time PriPara to not be performed by any characters introduced in Idol Time PriPara. * This song references all 3 songs sung by Dressing Pafé previously. ** It also references Sense・Of・Wonder☆, a song on the i☆Ris album WONDERFUL PALETTE, which is sung by their voice actresses. *The line "Kore ga doreshi code!" refers to not only Dress Code but the term "doreshi" is a shortened word for Dorothy, and Shion, the members of Dressing Pafé. This would translate the line to "This is the Dorothy-Reona-Shion code" Gallery See Get Over Dress-code - Photo Gallery and Get Over Dress-code - Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Anime Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:In-Show Category:Songs Category:Unit Song Category:Shion Performance Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Leona Performance